


Cuddles, Cocoa and Catch-Up TV

by TheBobbinator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobbinator/pseuds/TheBobbinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have just got back from a hunt and need some well-deserved r&r</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles, Cocoa and Catch-Up TV

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of destiel fluff that I decided to write because school is boring and fanfiction is not. Beta'd by the wonderful Katherine (katherinehasdrawn.tumblr.com)

Dean and Cas sat on the edge of Dean’s bed in the bunker, both still warm from the shower, with wet, dripping hair and pink-tinged skin. Both of them were half asleep with bleary eyes and aching bodies from the hunt they had finished the day before. Neither of them wanted to sleep as who knew for how much longer they would be together - the universe has a habit of tearing them apart.

"Gimme a minute," mumbled Dean, as Cas lay back against the headboard, watching Dean as he left.

Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed the two largest mugs he could find. He flipped the switch on the kettle and searched the cupboards for the cookies as it clicked and bubbled. Dean took the hot chocolate from the cupboard above the kettle just before the kettle clicked off. He filled the mugs with water and milk, and topped them with whipped cream and marshmallows before returning to the bedroom with the drinks and a plate of double chocolate chip cookies.

By the time Dean got back to the bedroom, Cas was almost asleep, curled up in the duvet like a caterpillar.

"Hey sleepy," Dean said quietly, placing the cookies and drinks on the nightstand and nudging Cas gently with his elbow.

"Whu- oh, thank you," Cas slurred sleepily as Dean handed him his hot chocolate and offered him a cookie.

"S’ok," replied Dean, pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead and trying to reclaim some of the blankets.

Cas made a small noise of protest as the cool air hit his arm where the blankets no longer were, but then returned to his content, sleepy state as Dean curled up next to him and re-wrapped Cas up in the duvet.

"What d’ya wanna watch?" asked Dean, picking up his laptop from the floor under the bed and starting it up.

"I don’t mind, Dean. How about you show me your favourite show? Although after Metatron educated me I am probably familiar with the plot and characters already, but I will enjoy the experience of watching it with you."

"Umm… Thanks I guess. Well we could catch up on Game of Thrones… Sammy’ll kill me for watching it without him but I’m sure he’ll get over it."

"I love it when Sam’s not around," murmured Dean into Cas’ shoulder a few minutes later.

"Yes me too, Dean," replied Cas. "As intelligent and kind as your brother is, it is nice to be able to spend some time with you without worrying that he will disturb us."

Dean hummed an affirmative and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder, sliding his hand to the small of Cas’ back.

They sat like that for a few hours, watching Game of Thrones, before slowly drifting into deep slumber, curled up with their arms around each other and their legs entwined.


End file.
